The Lonely Heart Is a Hunter
"The Lonely Heart Is a Hunter" is the fourth episode of season 1, Part 2 of the Disenchantment series. It is the fourteenth episode overall. It premiered on September 20, 2019. Synopsis Bean dreams about her mother and finds mystical Maruvian symbols around the castle. Zøg falls for an a Forest Selkie called Ursula who while hunting in the enchanted forest. Plot Bean is asleep in her bedroom when suddenly a window opens and her mother Dagmar enters the room. She tells her to check the music box that she gave to Bean when she was a baby. Dagmar then starts floating away and Bean wakes up from her dream, she looks across her room and there is the music box. Once it is opened it a figure of Dagmar carrying baby Bean turns around accompanied by a simple but beautiful melody. Elfo takes Bean and Luci out to the new Elf quarter in Dreamland, where all the elves now live. After an encounter with three trickster elves, the group finds Kissy, Elfo's old girlfriend. Hearing that she likes bad boys, Luci chats her up and asks her on a date, much to Elfo's chagrin. Zog enters the Enchanted Forest, where an attempt to hunt a deer is unsuccessful as he loses his crown. Continuing to go in, he finds a bear fishing in a river, only for the bear to shed its skin and transform into a woman. Zog accidentally hits the fish with a crossbow bolt and the bear-woman finds him: the two begin to fight, but they suddenly fall in love. The bear-woman introduces herself as Ursula, a forest selkie, and Zog invites her to the castle. After another dream about her mother, Bean goes to talk with Zog to mention them, but Zog reveals he is in love with Ursula and tosses Dagmar's portrait into the chimney. As Zog leaves, Bean realizes there is something written in Maruvian right where the portrait was, and realizes there is something hidden. That night, during the banquet, Ursula attracts (negative) attention with her non-existant manners, but the King does not seem to care, being besotted with Ursula. Bean talks with Ursula, who teaches her about scratching her back against a column. Doing it later, she ends up finding a covered up Maruvian sigil (like the one that was hidden behind her mother's portrait) and starts to follow the arrows. Elfo finds Luci and Kissy hanging out, and later cuts in their dance to get Luci away and warn him that Kissy is really not interested in him. The following day, after a night of vigorous sex, Zog notices that Ursula is pining for the forest, and she mentions that, without her bearskin, she can't transform back into one: in order to try to keep her in the palace, Zog decides to hide the skin, and Bean catches him on the act. Bean calls her father out on it, but he replies that Ursula's the first woman he actually feels something big for in years, and he's doing it because it's the only way to make sure she stays. In town, Luci shows Elfo a set of throwing stars he's bought for Kissy, but then she interrupts them and tells both that she's never been into Luci - she actually only loves herself. Luci dejectedly admits Elfo was right, and Elfo hugs him. Zog checks on Ursula and realizes she is not happy, being unable to adapt to life as a human in a castle, so he decides to give up and return the bearskin to her. Ursula leaves, and Zog decides that at least she can be happy, so there's that. Bean's continued perusal of the sigils leads her to a small hidden door that goes into a passageway: while she's inside, her torch blows off and she begins to hear the music from her music box, causing her to run away, and break and throw away her music box. The following morning, the music box is back together and in her room. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *David Herman as Superviso *Sharon Horgan as Queen Dagmar *Maurice LaMarche as Odval *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty *Billy West as Pops the Elf / King Rulo *Jeny Batten as Kissy the Elf / Ursula *Rich Fulcher Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1, Part 2